militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st Army (Russian Empire)
The Russian First Army was a World War I Russian field army that fought on the Eastern Front for two years. The First Army, commanded by General Paul Rennenkampf, invaded East Prussia at the outbreak of war in 1914 along with the Second Army commanded by General Alexander Samsonov. After declaring war on the German Empire, the Russian Empire had been able to mobilize very quickly. All Russian forces were put under the command of Grand Duke Nikolai and his Quartermaster General Yuri Danilov. The invading forces made a determined and speedy attack on East Prussia. However, the First and Second Armies were stopped by the German Eighth Army, led by Field Marshal Paul von Hindenburg and his Chief of Staff, General Erich Ludendorff. The German and Russian armies met at Tannenberg, where the Second Army was encircled and suffered complete destruction. Both the First and Second Armies suffered terrible casualties in one of the most comprehensive German victories of World War I. The First Army also suffered defeat at the First Battle of the Masurian Lakes in September 1914, which led to Rennenkampf's dismissal and replacement by Litvinov. First Army served under Northwestern front for the remainder of the war. Litvinov was replaced by Sokovnin in April 1917. Vannovski replaced Sokovnin in July and the army's final commander, von Notbek, took over in September 1917. Order of Battle for the Battle of Tannenburg (1914) The First Army consisted of the following units: *II Corps (transferred from the Second Army, 22 August) ::26th Infantry Division :::101st «Permskii» Infantry Regiment :::102nd «Viatskii» Infantry Regiment :::103rd «Petrozavodskii» Infantry Regiment :::104th «Ustiuzhskii» Infantry Regiment of General Prince Bagrat ::43rd Infantry Division :::169th «Novo-Trokskii» Infantry Regiment :::170th Infantry Regiment :::171st Infantry Regiment :::172nd Infantry Regiment *III Corps ::25th Infantry Division :::97th «Lifliandskii» Infantry Regiment of General-Field Marshal Count Sheremetev :::98th «Iurevskii» Infantry Regiment :::99th Infantry Regiment :::100th Regiments) ::27th Infantry Division :::105th Infantry Regiment :::106th «Ufimskii» Infantry Regiment :::107th «Troitskii» Infantry Regiment :::108th «Saratovskii» Infantry Regiment *IV Corps ::30th Infantry Division :::117th «Iaroslavskii» Infantry Regiment :::118th «Shuiskii» Infantry Regiment :::119th «Kolomenskii» Infantry Regiment :::120th «Serpukhovskii» Infantry Regiment ::40th Infantry Division :::157th «Imeretinski!» Infantry Regiment :::158th «Kutaisskii» Infantry Regiment :::159th «Guriiskii» Infantry Regiment :::160th «Abkhazskii» Infantry Regiment *XX Corps ::28th Infantry Division :::109th «Volzhskii» Infantry Regiment :::110th «Kamskii» Infantry Regiment :::111th «Donskoi» Infantry Regiment :::112th «Ural'skii» Infantry Regiment ::29th Infantry Division :::113th «Starorusskii» Infantry Regiment :::114th «Novotorzhskii» Infantry Regiment :::115th «Viazemskii» Infantry Regiment :::116th «Maloiaroslavskii» Infantry Regiment) Unattached units included: ::56th Infantry Division (221st, 222nd, 223rd, and 224th Regiments) ::1st Guard Cavalry Division (His Majesty's Cuirassier Guards Regiment (Leib-Gvardii Kirasirskii Ego Velichestva Polk) :::Her Majesty's Cuirassier Guards Regiment (Leib-Gvardii Kirasirskii Eia Velichestva Polk) :::His Majesty's Cossack Guards Regiment (Leib-Gvardii Kazachii Ego Velichestva Polk) :::Ataman Cossack Guards Regiment of H. I. H. the Tsesarevich (Leib-Gvardii Atamanskii Ego Imperatorskago Vysochestva Naslednika TSesarevicha Polk) ::2nd Guard Cavalry Division :::Horse-Grenadier Guards Regiment (Leib-Gvardii Konno-Grenaderskii Polk) :::Her Majesty's Lancer Guards Regiment (Leib-Gvardii Ulanskii Eia Velichestva Gosudaryni Imperatritsy Aleksandry Feodorovny Polk) :::Dragoon Guards Regiment (Leib-Gvardii Dragunskii Polk) :::His Majesty's Hussar Guards Regiment (Leib-Gvardii Gusarskii Ego Velichestva Polk) :::His Majesty's Lancer Guards Regiment (Leib-Gvardii Ulanskii Ego Velichestva Polk) :::Grodno Hussar Guards Regiment (Leib-Gvardii Grodnenskii Gusarskii Polk). ::1st Cavalry Division ::2nd Cavalry Division ::3rd Cavalry Division ::5th Rifle Brigade ::1st Independent Cavalry Brigade ::1st Heavy Artillery Brigade Military Fronts in which the 1st Army participated * Northwestern Front (July 1914 - August 1915) * Western Front (August 1915 - April 1916) * Northern Front (April 1916 - July 1917) * Southwestern Front (July - September 1917) * Northern Front (September 1917 - the beginning of 1918) Engagements * Battle of Stallupönen (17 August 1914) * Battle of Gumbinnen (20 August 1914) * Battle of Tannenberg (23–30 August 1914) * First Battle of the Masurian Lakes (8–11 September 1914) * Battle of Łódź (11 November - 6 December 1914) Commanders * 19.07.1914—18.11.1914 — General Paul von Rennenkampf (Russian: Павел Карлович фон Ренненкампф) * 05.12.1914—02.04.1917 — General Aleksandr Ivanovich Litvinov (Russian: Александр Иванович Литвинов) * 12.04.1917—24.04.1917 — Lieutenant General Ilia Odishelidze (Russian: Илья Зурабович Одишелидзе) * 22.04.1917—30.07.1917 — Lieutenant General Mikhail Alekseevich Sokovnin (Russian: Михаил Алексеевич Соковнин) * 31.07.1917—09.09.1917 — Lieutenant General Gleb Mikhailovich Vannovski (Russian: Глеб Михайлович Ванновский) * 09.09.1917—11.1917 — Lieutenant General Vladimir Vladimirovich von Notbek (Russian: Владимир Владимирович фон Нотбек) See also * List of Imperial Russian Army formations and units Category:Armies of the Russian Empire Category:Military units and formations established in 1914 Category:1914 establishments in Russia